


Addiction

by Achika



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is addicted and doesn't even realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Sometimes, the Petshop really creeps Leon out more than usual. Those times, it was like reality stopped at the door and nothing made sense. (When did D or the shop ever make sense? get it together, Leon.) Those were the days rabbits killed people and flowers on dresses (it was a kimono, not a dress) fell to the ground.

But they were also the days where the tension of a bad day (that damn robber had gotten away right fro underneath his nose!) seemed to melt away the second the smell of incense hit his nose, and he'd never admit it but the tea and sweets and just being able to take it out on D (he wasn't as fragile as he looked, thank god) helped calm him more then anything else.

When reality started sucking, the Petshop was where he went. So when D left..Well, he HAD to find him didn't he? Because after having an escape from reality for so long, what kind of idiot was going to give it up?


End file.
